Enchanted
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Cinderella!AU. Prince Kurt has to be married by his twenty first birthday. Blaine is the son of the wealthy but arrogant governor, and is treated like a servant in his own home. With the help of a few friends will they find their happily ever after? Klaine and brief appearance from Jarley and Puck/Kitty.


_Dear readers, _

_This is going to be a story unlike any other, it'll involve friendship, jealous family members, royalty, the first woman who was ever head of parliament, myself of course and last but not least love. I am going to tell you the story of Blaine and how he finally found his home and got his happily ever after. It all started on a sunny day in the Palace of King Burt of Lima…_

* * *

"He is well aware of the rules Your Majesty. I do not wish to repeat them for the one hundredth time." Head of Parliament, Sue Sylvester explained to King Burt of Lima.

"I know he knows the rules, I'm just asking for a little more time"

"I've already bent the rules Your Majesty. I cannot do any more. Kurt must be married by his twenty-first birthday, or he will not be eligible to assume the throne and I will have no choice but to crown next in line, who is Jesse."

Burt sighed and put his head in his hands. "What do you suggest I do?" he asked. Sue looked at him and gestured to the large ballroom in which they were standing.

"How about a ball? Inform your son that he will have to choose his spouse, be it man or woman, at this ball or he will not be able to ascend the throne." And with that said, Sue swiftly left the ballroom.

* * *

"No no no no no! Dad! You can't be serious here!" Prince Kurt was pacing back and forth in his room as his father attempted to explain the new arrangement.

"Kurt, be grateful I do not have to choose one for you, the choice is yours, but you must make it at the ball tomorrow night."

Kurt sighed and looked at his father. "Fine. I suppose this is better than having an arranged marriage. I guess I'll have to give up my hope of ever falling in love."

"I'm so sorry son, but look at it this way; you might find your true love at this ball. He might be sitting right under your nose"

"Yeah, right"

* * *

"Blaine! Get your filthy little arse up here right now!" Governor Anderson called to the basement where his son was. His pathetic excuse for a son anyway.

Blaine rolled his eyes and trudged up the winding steps to the lobby of their home. "Yes sir, you called?"

"I have a new list of chores for you to do today; I will not be here so they all better be complete by the time I return do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand"

"Good, now get to work"

Blaine looked at the list and sighed, he was always told to do twice as much work when Sir was going away than what he was told to do when Sir was present. It was already mid-day and he hadn't even got through a quarter of the chores.

**_Ding Dong_**

Blaine frowned and looked at the door; usually no one called when Sir wasn't at home. Blaine dropped his scrubber into the water and opened the door.

"Oh my god you'll never guess what!" Blaine jumped back as Marley jumped into the house squealing like a teenager.

"Marley, what on earth is going on?" Blaine asked when he finally got his breath back.

"The Prince is having a ball tomorrow night in order for him to find a husband or wife, every man and woman in the kingdom is entitled to go, so you know what that means right?"

"Um, I'll have to make extra sure that Sir's suit is ironed and perfectly fitted?"

"No silly that means you're invited too!" she smiled and Blaine frowned.

"Are you sure about that Marley?"

"OF course I'm sure, anyway haven't you always said that you wanted to meet the Prince? Now's your chance!" She leaned down and grabbed the list of chores Blaine had to do and grabbed the nearest duster.

"Marley, I _can't_ go. Sir would never allow it!

"What's the harm in asking? What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"No"

"Bu-"

"You are not going to the ball and that is final!"

"What if I completed all of my chores _and_ found something to wear, would you allow me to go then?"

Governor Anderson pondered over this thought and finally smirked. "Alright, you have got yourself a deal"

* * *

"I should have known" Blaine cried as he looked at the list of chores he was assigned to that day. "There is no way on this earth that I'll get this done on time"

Blaine spent the whole day cleaning and washing and all the while trying to find time to make his suit look presentable for a royal ball. He was in the middle of peeling potatoes for goodness knows what when he felt someone behind him.

"Well, looks like you failed. Its seven and you haven't finished all your chores yet. Pity really" Blaine looked at the man he once called father with pleading eyes. "We made a deal remember, and you haven't kept your side of it." And with that he left the kitchen to go to the ball.

The second Blaine heard the front door close he burst into tears. He curled up in a ball in the kitchen and just let go of all the emotions he had been building up ever since his mother died. It wasn't fair, why was she taken from him when he was so young? She didn't deserve to die. His sobs only worsened the more he thought of that dreadful night.

"Why the long face pumpkin?" Blaine's head shot up at the sound of a new voice and he was met with the face of a woman with a big build and curly brown hair.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Blaine stuttered out due to his sobbing.

"My name is Shannon and I'm your fairy godmother!" she announced and Blaine let out another broken sob. "Hey don't cry, I'm here to help you"

"You can't help me,"

"Sure I can, look" He looked up and watched in awe as Shannon waved her wand and sparks flew out of it. "That just took care of all your chores."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, now about transport, mhmmm. Come with me" she led Blaine outside into the garden where he watched again in awe as she waved her wand in order to transform a mouse into a white horse. "Here is your noble steed."

"But I can't exactly go to the ball looking like this can I?"

"Oh no of course not, how silly of me" She smiled and waved her wand again. Gone were the holed pants and dirty shirt, in their place was a silver suit, silver shoes and a bracelet on his left wrist. "Now you're ready to go to the ball, but remember the spell will run out at midnight, and everything will be as it was. Now go and have fun!"

Blaine smiled and hugged Shannon. "Thank you so much"

* * *

The ball was full to the rim of young men and woman from all over the kingdom who were desperate for the hand of Prince Kurt.

Kurt on the other hand was not so desperate. "Dad the only reason they are here is because they either want to be a Prince or a Princess, none of them love me at all!"

"Keep looking Kurt, your Prince will be out there"

Kurt sighed and leaned back on the throne. "I think that is highly unlikely"

Suddenly the mood in the room changed and the doors of the ballroom opened to reveal another guest. Kurt sat up and looked in the direction, only to see the most beautiful man on the earth. Kurt stood up and made his way over to the man who has managed to catch his eye, hoping he would look at him. The young man did, and when their eyes met, no one else in the room existed but them. Kurt was enchanted.

"Hello, may I have this dance?" Kurt asked, extending his hand to the young man. The young man blushed but nodded, taking Kurt's hand and being led onto the dance floor.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the young man's waist and his arms flew to Kurt's neck as they danced through almost every song that the band played.

* * *

Blaine was on cloud nine. The second he walked into the ballroom a handsome young man had asked him to dance and they had been in each other's arms the whole night. Suddenly the young man stepped out of Blaine's embrace and extended his arm once again.

"Would you join me for a walk outside? It's getting a little bit stuffy in here" Blaine nodded, taking his hand as they walked outside into the garden. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Blaine, yourself?"

"Kurt" Blaine froze and turned to face Kurt.

"Wait as in _Prince_ Kurt?"

"Um yeah?" Kurt replied shyly. "Please don't run off. You enchant me, I want to talk to you, get to know you better."

"I'm so stupid! How could I have not known you were the Prince? You must think me foolish!"

"NO! No Blaine I do not see you foolish. I think you are amazing, perfect, beautiful…" Kurt's words trailed off as they stared into each other's eyes, both leaning in at the same time, until their lips touched. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's neck instinctively and Kurt's around Blaine's waist. It was the perfect first kiss.

**DING DING**

Blaine's eyes shot open at the sound of the clock striking midnight. He reluctantly pulled out of Kurt's embrace and set him an apologetic look. "I am so sorry, but I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"Wait, don't go wait!"

But he was already out of reach. Kurt ran after him but there was no sign of Blaine in the distance, he was about to turn and head back into the palace when something caught his eye. He walked up to the object and picked it up. He smiled. It was the bracelet Blaine was wearing, and this was going to help him find his future husband.

* * *

"So were you at the ball last night then?" Marley asked Blaine as they were cleaning the dining room the next day.

"Yes" Blaine mumbled back, his throat clogging up and more tears threatening to spill down his face.

"Oh? I didn't see you where- hey what's the matter?" she asked, looking at her friend's appearance. "You can tell me you know?"

"It was me! I was the one dancing with the Prince last night!" Marley's eyes widened.

"No way? You're the Prince's mystery man? Blaine you have to tell him it was you! He is calling on every door in the kingdom until he finds you, you dropped your bracelet and he is making every man in the kingdom try it on!"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes!"

Blaine smiled and rushed to his basement to find something decent to wear and Marley left through the back door. She would be back to see the scene unfold later.

But unknown to either of them, Governor Anderson had heard the entire conversation and was making it his mission to ensure his son never got his happily ever after he oh so craved.

* * *

Blaine heard the door slam before he seen it. He spun around and ran to the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey! The door won't open, let me out!"

"You're going to have to stay in here for a while Blaine, some important guests are coming and I wouldn't' want you embarrassing me in front of them. They are royalty after all."

"NO dad, please you have to let me out please" But all he heard was the footsteps walking up the steps. "NO!" he slammed his fists into the door and broke down in sobs.

This was it. He was forever destined to be a servant in his own home.

This thought only made Blaine sob harder.

* * *

Marley stood outside the Anderson household waiting on the royal carriage. She grinned when she saw it appear and finally pull up at the house. "Jake!" she squealed and launched herself into one of Prince Kurt's personal guards and friends arms.

"Marley, how are you my dear?"

"Ecstatic!" Jake leaned in and kissed his new girlfriend as of last night.

"Okay, ewwww!" The couple turned to look at the other members of the royal party. There was Prince Kurt, his step-brother Prince Finn, Princess Rachel, Jake and his brother Puck, and Princess Kitty, who was the speaker.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we? I have date with this sexy Princess tonight." Puck spoke up and winked at Kitty who blushed slightly.

"Yeah" Kurt said and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Governor Anderson who had a confused look on his face, "Hello Governor, we are on a search for a young man named Blaine, who is the owner of this bracelet, do you happen to know if he resides here?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but, no. I do not know anyone called Blaine."

Marley, who was standing behind Jake frowned and slipped away from the party, heading to the back door.

"What are you doing?" Marley gasped and turned around to see Kitty.

"Blaine does live here, he's my friend. Governor Anderson must have overheard our conversation; you need to be quiet ok?" Kitty nodded and they entered the house.

They could see the company at the door talking to the Governor about the topic of Blaine and Marley grabbed a key off of one of the hangers and began to make her way down the steps to the basement.

"This is disgusting"

"Shhh" Marley hushed her up and shoved the key into the lock and turning it so it opens. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Blaine?" she called out quietly. She heard a rustle and suddenly Blaine was in front of her.

"Marley?"

"Come on, everyone is up the stairs, now is your chance, go and take it!"

With Marley's urging Blaine bolted up the stairs just as Governor Anderson was about to close the door on the royal party. "Wait, wait!" his eyes widened at the sight of his son and then frowned when he saw Marley and the other girl behind him. "Wait, Marley said you were looking for someone called Blaine"

Kurt turned around and gasped, he would recognise those eyes anywhere, this was Blaine, this was his true love. "Blaine?"

"Kurt"

"It's really you? I really found you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm not what you thought I'd be"

"I'll say again what I said last night. You are perfect, you are amazing, and you are beautiful. You are everything I thought you would be, and with that said." Kurt then knelt down on one knee, shocking a few in the room including Blaine himself. "Blaine, will you do the honour of becoming my husband?"

Blaine looked at the perfection before him, a Prince, kneeling in front of a mere servant, asking him to marry him. "But I'm nobody; you could have anyone you want"

Kurt stood up and took Blaine face in his hands. "You're somebody to me. When I saw you on those stairs it was love at first sight. I'm in love with you and call me crazy but I don't care. I don't want anyone else, I want you. So marry me Blaine, please?" Kurt asked once again, this time presenting him with the bracelet that he lost, along with a diamond engagement ring.

Blaine bit his lip and as the tears rolled down his face, he nodded. "Yes, yes of course I will marry you" Kurt grinned and clicked the bracelet onto Blaine's wrist and slipped the ring onto his finger before claiming his lips with his own.

* * *

_And that, my dears, is how Blaine finally found his home, and his happily ever after._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Shannon, _

_Resident Fairy Godmother to Blaine. _


End file.
